


Day 3: Christmas Tree

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: December Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Humanstuck, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am so behind on this, Kankri cursing (for once), Meenah's cursing, One Shot Collection, christmas trees, foreshadowing for Day 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Meenah and Kankri go get a Christmas Tree and talk about things. And then decide to procrastinate on getting it decorated.





	

Today was the day. The day that they'd finally get that Christmas tree. After a few weeks procrastination and deliberation, Meenah and Kankri agreed to go get their tree on the 16th of December. Kankri's first suggestion was to get it early, around the 5th and Meenah's was set around the 20th. So, they had an independent third party choose: a number picking website.

 

But hey, what works for them, works. And now they're here, Meenah behind the wheel and Kankri occasionally patting her hand to shut up her slew of cursing. “Dear, calling someone a ‘bitch ass motherfucker’ is not polite nor appropriate for the holiday spirit. 

 

She huffed softly and slightly relaxed, “Okay, okay you're right. I hate that you're right, but you are.” Meenah gripped the wheel and cursed again as she avoided another snow drift.

 

“Now, now Meenah, I don't think snow has a mother that it could fuck.” Soft chuckle as he leaned to kiss her cheek before getting out.

 

“Can it, Vantas!” Meenah called over her shoulder as she climbed out of the drivers seat. Moving to get the hand saw, it swung loosely in her grip as she walked alongside her boyfriend. “Tail me if ya sea any trees, ocray?” 

 

He hummed his agreement and looked around, occasionally bringing up a hand to brush back his hair. Squeezing her hand, Kankri gestured with his free hand toward a six foot one, “That good?”

 

Meenah purred and nodded, kissing his temple, “Yeah that's good.” Before taking her hand out of Kankri's and strolling towards it, saw in a tight grip. Clucking her tongue, Meenah motioned Kankri over, “Spot the tree for me.”

 

He looked up at the tree and cursed slightly, “It's a hecking foot taller than me.”

 

“Now now Kankri, heck is a fucking bad word. And cmon, you'll do great.” Without further ado, Meenah crouched down and began to saw the base, while Kankri held the highest point he could. It took almost 10 minutes before the trunk was severed from the stump and they were wheeling it back to pay for it. Chattering aimlessly, Meenah smiled at him and kissed his nose again, “Love you.”

 

Kankri snorted and leaned into it, smiling contentedly before wincing back as one of the branches scored his cheek, “Mhmm, shit.”

 

Meenah cackled and kissed the faintly raised line it left, “Language Kanny.” She chastised jokingly.

 

He rolled his eyes and jabbed her chest with a finger, “Oh, that's ironic coming from you, Miss Peixes.”

 

“Gimme a bit and that'll turn to Mrs. Peixes-Vantas!” Smirking widely, Meenah turned on her heel and helped load the tree into the backseat while Kankri just stood there in shocked silence, mouth hanging open and hand slightly raised.

 

Still cackling, Meenah tugged him back to the car and buckled him into his seat, kissing his lips briefly. She rode for two minutes in complete silence before Kankri managed to talk.

 

“Wh-What?” His reddish brown eyes were wide with shock and his mouth stuttered out meaningless syllables for a few seconds.

 

Meenah snorted and laughed softly, “I do believe you heard me, mi amor. I have my plans, and that's all you'll know about it.” 

 

Kankri whined and batted at her arm, “That is SO unfair, Meenah. Can't you just tell me? This once?” Puppy dog eyes.

 

She avoided looking at his eyes, good because she was driving. “Nooope! Gunna keep ya in suspense, love.” A light pat of her hand on his as she turned into their road.

 

Another soft whine and he got out of the car to go set up the stand. It took a few minutes but soon enough, they were looking at a fully set up tree, minus the ornaments. Meenah cast a tired glance at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow, “Wanna go watch Die Hard.” As she gently lead him into the bedroom.

 

Kankri made a noncommittal hum but nodded his head, “We can set up the lights later, yeah?”

 

Meenah smiled and kissed the side of his head, “Yeah.”


End file.
